


connection

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ?? ish, Deep Conversations, Drowning ment, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, hand holding, renfri and jaskier are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They stare at each other again and no one looks away this time. Yennefer leans in, breaking their hands apart, and cups Renfri’s jaw. Searching, she kindly demands, “what are you thinking.”The dead princess shakes her head and replies, “you.”
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	connection

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt that was requested: “ew, that is so sappy, i might vomit.”

The sun kisses their skin, the wind brushes their hair, and the Earth holds their fragile bodies. Renfri inhales, she thanks the wind blowing through her curls, and she nods to the sun when it shines perfectly on her lover. Blunt nails scrape the dirt, saying, your being is appreciated. Renfri inhales and feels it dance in her chest. The nature around her, emotions stirring hot like a dinner over a fire, and she lets it in, and she lets it out.

Exhaling, she flutters her eyes. Green iris meet purple. It connects - the sun, the wind, the ground, them - everything in that one moment of eye contact. Then, purple eyes look away, and the sun moves, wind stops loving their hair, and the dirt crumbles. 

Yennefer has always been scared to feel vulnerability. She’s always been hesitant and terrified to love. Renfri does not judge her for it; she has her own skeletons and fears. She remembers the nights of pain they share where tears cloud their vision and thashing against blankets bruised their bodies. They both know the other suffers but do not judge. They accept and acknowledge it all. 

The sorceress says something in a sarcastic tone; Renfri can’t help to wax poetry about her - about everything. 

(Ever since she’s reunited with Jaskier, who taught her to take the beginning steps to love, she’s never been able to scrub clean the stamp Jaskier rubbed on her. Maybe it was best that his warmth seeped into her cold ways. Maybe. Art never hurt anyone.)

“Ren,” a melting voice of honey beckons. 

The bandit turns to her darling. Yennefer is now laying on her back (her black dress glimmers like a pit of captivating darkness, complex threads and designs all over her body, and Renfri craves with hunger to touch every line on the being.) with a tilt of her lips as she stares up to the sky. She raises an arm, pointing to the clouds and says, “look!” 

Renfri glances to the sun her light and turns back to Yennefer. She lays down and rolls into Yen with a snort. A hand smacks her. She laughter rises out of her mouth like bubbles. Another voice of happiness joins her, and they forget why they’re laughing, but they remember the pain on their cheeks, and the popping bubbles from their giggles. 

The laughter silences, arms tangle together and brown and black hair mingle. They lay against the Earth and each other as they watch the clouds pass by. Sunlight is gentle, and the wind sends a cold poke on their skin to remind them they are human. Woman snuggle closer for warmth. Renfri turns onto her side, and Yennefer follows. Smiling, they hold hands. 

Yennefer rises an eyebrow at the emotion (pure and unholy love) on Renfri’s face and asks, “yes?” 

The brunette sighs. “Nothing,” she whispers. 

Violet eyes stare unimpressed. “Bullshit.” 

Renfri chuckles and nods in agreement. “Yup, bullshit,” she gleefully says. 

They stare at each other again and no one looks away this time. Yennefer leans in, breaking their hands apart, and cups Renfri’s jaw. Searching, she kindly demands, “what are you thinking.” 

The dead princess shakes her head and replies, “you.” 

But Yennefer looks deeper and knows the woman like the pages of a spell book. By a squint of the galaxies and lives gone in her dark eyes, she asks Renfri to be truthful. 

The thief huffs, and there’s that emotion (love. love but also deep sadness.) Renfri lays back on her back, removing herself from Yennefer’s touch, and stares at the sky. 

“I love you,” she confesses. The older woman choked on her spit and opens her mouth but a hand covers it. 

Renfri continues casually, “I love you, and I know you’re not ready to say it back, but I love you, and I never thought there would he the day I would feel and recognize the emotion. But I do. I feel it in waves, and I want it to drown me - I want you to drown me because breathing is so much more harder compared to drowning in my feelings for you. Yennefer of Vengerburg, I love you, and you’re going to be stuck with this angry asshole until the day you die.”

The hand falls off a shocked Yennefer. It’s quiet, and the nature around them holds breathe, waiting for humanity to burst.

“Um,” says Yen, “you are right, I am not ready to say it back, but know that...” The being in the black dress moves up and tilts her body over Renfri, so they are face to face. “Know that the feeling is mutual, and my feelings is stronger then your anger, stronger then my grief, stronger then this fucked up world.” 

Yennefer lifts up Renfri’s chin, and she kisses her slow and softly. Her lover hums and grabs the sorceress’s neck, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Lips press close with wetness between them; The world and their eyes connect - their lips eat for more, they push, pull, and take. 

Wind strokes their hair, sun touches their flesh, and Earth craddles them. They form together, lips locked, and then Yennefer pulls away. Renfri wipes her mouth which earns her a violet glare. Eyes lock. They break into smiles and giggle like children. 

“Fuck,” shouts Renfri as she lays back into the grass. “I can’t believe I-,” she mumbles with a red face and returns back with, “ew, I was so sappy.” 

Yennefer, settling down next to her, sighs loudly and hums in agreement. “I might puke from my own sappiness,” admits Yennefer. 

Renfri barks a laugh and says, “look at us. We’re both a bunch of fucking idiots who can’t handle emotion.” 

The woman next to her huffs and says, “yup.” 

Yennefer turns to her side and whispers, “I care about you. You know that, right?” 

Renfri turns her head and smiles. “Yeah.” The sorceress grins wide, and the bandit whispers close to lips as she leans in, “and I care about you.” 

They kiss again and again and it connects and it makes sense like the sun, like the wind, like the Earth, like them.


End file.
